Dear gay best friend, I hate you
by wintercrystal
Summary: Just as she was about to hang out with her cute senior, a certain blonde just had to intervine. "TAMAKI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" HaruhixOC Warning, mention of shonnen-ai KyoyaxTamaki.Friends Forever oneshot.


Hey there people~! Here's another oneshot! Firstly, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE. If anything, I love yaoi and stuff. This is actually a real life situation, but not with me as the main character, it's my friend. When I heard about her predicament I laughed. So, I figured that I would write it out and let everyone have a nice laugh. **WARNING: KAITO AND HARUHI DONT KNOW EACH OTHER! AT ALL! ALSO, HARUHI ENROLLED IN OURAN AS A GIRL! SLIGHT SHONNEN-AI pairing: KyoyaxTamaki. **enjoy~!

* * *

Friend's forever?

Oneshot

Dear gay best friend, I hate you

* * *

Suoh Tamaki

Age: 16

School: Ouran High School Year 1

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi

Age: 16

School: Ouran High School Year 1

* * *

Takahiro Kaito

Age: 17

School: Ouran High School Year 2

* * *

Stepping into the noisy arcade, Haruhi looked around her, squinting at the blinding neon lights that shone from all directions.

Sighing heavily, she once again asked herself, asking why she was here in the first place. Oh yes, how could she forget. She was supposed to meet her best friend, Tamaki Suoh, at the arcade at 11.45 sharp. The time now? 11.45. Tamaki? Not in sight.

Banging her head on the nearest hard object, she questioned her sanity and wondered what kind of drugs she had been taking the day before when she agreed to meet her blonde classmate.

She let out a short scream when loud music blasted out of hard object that she had slammed her forehead onto, which was -unfortunately for her- a loud speaker, for the machine Dance Dance Revolution. Moving to a less noisy side of the arcade, she groaned. If Tamaki wasn't going to show up in 30 seconds, she was going to leave. Playing with her long hazel hair with her fingers, she began counting.

_10 seconds._

Slowly, the seconds ticked by and Haruhi could feel her eye twitch in irritation.

_20 seconds._

10 seconds left. There was no way the idiot would appear in 10 seconds. Adjusting the strap of her bag, Haruhi was about to turn towards the direction of the exit when she accidentally bumped into someone.

She groaned as she looked up, meeting beautiful cerulean eyes. Feeling her face heat up slightly, she tried to apologise, but somehow, she couldn't find her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." the brown haired boy that she ran into apologised.

Shaking her head vigorously, she finally managed to choke out. "No, it's my fault for running into you."

When he didn't reply but instead looked at her intensely, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Did she look horrible or something?

"Hey, you look really familiar... Have I seen you somewhere before?" the brunette asked, leaning in closer to examine Haruhi's face which was turning even more red.

"Oh, now I remember!" he chuckled, offering his hand. "You're from Ouran High too, the first year student, Fujioka Haruhi right?"

Haruhi nodded, reaching for his hand and shaking it shyly, inwardly squealing when his warm hand touched her cold fingers. "You are..."

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Takahiro Kaito, a second year student. It's nice to meet you." Kaito smiled, retracting his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kaito-sempai." Haruhi stammered, bowing slightly as she recalled all the times she overheard all her female classmates squeal and swoon over a senior named Takahiro Kaito. Back then, she didn't pay much attention to it, but now... She could clearly see why the entire female population of the school was fawning over him.

"So... Are you here alone? You want to play some games together?" Kaito grinned excitedly, exposing shiny white teeth.

"Ye-yeah, sur-" Just as she was about to answer... Something happened. Well, actually, someone happened.

"HEY HA-RU-HI~! HEY~! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE~!" Tamaki practically yelled as he dashed towards her, his blonde hair all tousled and his clothes crumpled. The second he reached her, the blonde jumped onto Haruhi, hugging -or suffocating- her.

"L-let me go you idiot!" she growled, trying to pry the blonde off her.

"I'm so sorry for being late! You see, I woke up really early, but then Kyoya asked me to come over to help with a project, so I did, and then we lost track of time and... Hehe?" Tamaki rambled on, totally oblivious to the new figure that was staring sadly at the two of them.

"Just get off me you moron!" Haruhi barked, finally breaking free from his killer grasp.

"U-um... I see that you're busy... So u-um..." Kaito stuttered, blushing slightly at his foolishness as he looked down to the ground for a second before looking back up at her sadly. "I'll go play my games now. Have fun, bye."

That was all he said before he ran away from Haruhi, rushing towards the other side of the arcade with a bright blush on his cheeks.

The poor girl felt as if her entire world crashed. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! She should be following him! Why was she stuck with this blonde idiot of a best friend (however, right now, she was actually contemplating about degrading Tamaki from 'best friend' to 'enemy')?

Haruhi, who finally recovered from her stunned state, turned and glared at Tamaki who was still rambling on about his raven haired boyfriend.

Finally noticing her cold glare, Tamaki stopped talking, instead, he turned and looked curiously at Haruhi.

"Haruhi? What's with the look?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"Tamaki... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she threatened, clenching her fists as she glared at her gay best friend.

"W-what? But, but what did I do? Why are you so worked up?" the dense blonde once again asked, still not realising the situation. When he didn't get a reply from Haruhi, he pouted. "C'mon, don't get angry! Tell me!"

"Forget it..." Haruhi pursed her lips as she turned to the direction where Kaito went, seeing him standing by the basketball game, a black basketball in his hands as he suddenly turned and met her gaze. Smiling shyly, he waved sadly, before turning his attention back to the basketball hoop and throwing it, making the ball fall through the hoop perfectly.

"What? What did I do? WHAT?" Tamaki sang in off-key pitches, making Haruhi wince and resist the urge to punch him.

"Darn it, never mind. I'm going to play now." she sighed before taking off towards one of the shooting games.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Tamaki yelled, gaining weird looks from the people surrounding him. Both Kaito and Haruhi each spared him a glance before returning their attention back to their games.

"BUT WHAT DID I DO!"

* * *

hoped that you guys liked it! special thanks to Tamsloth, Marsloth, and the random senior that approached Tamsloth (i would thank you properly if i knew your name). leave a comment k?


End file.
